reddit_wrestling_federationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Foiler
The Foiler! The Foiler is a lot of things, and he thinks they're all hilarious. Wrestler, monster, ruler, spokesmodel. One half of The Hurtsville Express (known as HVX), The Foiler is also an RWF Tag Team Champion with partner Senor Tigre. An early signing by the RWF, The Foiler has acheived superstardom and tyranny the world over, most recently competing in Japan before returning stateside to join Senor Tigre. Background The Foiler is a being who defies categorization. He is the co-ruler of the Nation of Hurtsville, which currently resides in Indiana but is known to be fickle. Most of what is known about The Foiler is speculative and apocryphal, but some tidbits are more consistent than others. Although it is impossible to acccurately date The Foiler's first appearances, in some remote areas of the world there are paintings in caves untouched for eons of a dark and imposing figure, with no discernible features but a massive toothy smile. Often, these renditions seem to be warnings, and not simply artwork. The Foiler himself is largely vague about these details, but he has alluded to a lifetime of thousands of years, one that predates even mankind. Characteristics The Foiler is a sizable, imposing figure that looks like a man. His unmistakable grin is The Foiler's most notable feature. The Foiler appears to be wearing a mask (although it isn't a healthy idea to mention that), but it has no holes anywhere for his eyes or other normal features and has no clear opening or fastening. It is solid black save for a giant, menacing smile. Despite this, The Foiler manages to communicate his emotions and expressions without any difficulty on his part. The Foiler is also well-recognized for his signature laugh, a cacaphonous 'Ahahahaha!' that chills spines and liquefies bowels. The Foiler's playful demeanor is both a contrast and complement to his vicious in-ring style. He is known to joke and jest about is opponents, and the echoing menace of his cackling often precedes and follows him as he slips in and out of this mortal realm. In The Ring The Foiler is an incomparably-skilled wrestler, using his size and strength with effortless efficiency. The Foiler is also possessed of surprising agility and speed, especially considering his massive physique, and uses these tools to evade and counterattack, frustrating his opponents. In terms of style, The Foiler employs a hard-hitting and cruel but cerebral style that focuses on causing pain and injury, blending pinpoint strikes and ring psychology with blunt force and a wide array of classic and modern power moves. 'Signature Moves:' *Half-nelson suplex *The Heart Punch *Double arm-trap headbutts (a la Al Snow) *Emerald Fusion *Suplex-lift snap piledriver (Steiner Screwdriver) *Shining Black *Short-arm lariat *Air Raid Siren/Air Raid Crash *Snake Eyes 'Finishing Moves:' *The Ganso Bomb *Six Seconds Magic An experienced competitor in extreme- and deathmatch-style contests, The Foiler prefers to employ a mystical bag filled with thousands of horseshoe nails if weaponry is required, but is more than happy to use any nearby object, or opponent, as a weapon, never letting an opportunity to inflict maximum suffering pass him by. Outside of Wrestling In addition to his exploits in and around the squared circle, The Foiler is involved in a number of other activities (and likely many other, more clandestine activites that are kept quiet). He is the Co-Dictator of Hurtsville, a sovereign nation, replete with its own army, industry, and unrivaled rail system. The Foiler is also the owner and operator of the Hurtsville Express train line, a seemingly magical train that is not bound by rails or even the existence of solid ground. The Foiler's international notoriety as a grappler is equalled only by his status as the spokesman for Quaker Meats, a semi-lethal Hurtsville-based canning business that specializes in semi-lethal preserved meats. The Foiler has also been connected to RWF reporter/vixen Vickie St. James, who was the first RWF employee to gain citizenship (known as 'unnaturalization') to Hurtsville. Senor Tigre and The Foiler share a pet, an evil-minded bird known as Senorita Parrote with a penchant for adorable bird-sized cigars and an uncomfortable level of sentience. The Foiler is not a huge fan of cats, but will make exceptions. Championships and Accomplishments The Foiler has held both singles titles as well as tournament cups and championships in promotions all over the world, and has wrestled and beaten every major star that the wrestling world has seen, including such luminaries as Stanislaus Zbysko, Ed 'Strangler' Lewis, Masahiro Chono, Rollerball Rocco, and every grappler whose real name is 'Terry'. With his eternal partner and co-conspirator Senor Tigre, The Hurtsville Express has dominated the tag team division globally as well, winning the straps countless times. In the RWF, HVX are the current tag champions, winning the belts from Christina Michaels and Steve Rawls and Revolution X in a Tag Team Triple Threat Ladder Match on October 14, 2012, at the RWF Revolution Pay-Per-View event. They are the longest-reigning champions currently and in the history of the RWF.